London
Dr. Jekyll was once a Scientist until He Experimented on himself resulting in Transforming himself into The Monster Mr. Edward Hyde who lives in London, He Terrorizes people by clubbing people to death with his cane, Mr. Hyde is the Insane Monster in London, his Reign of terror is violent, Police are Powerless on catching him, Mr. Hyde Hides in Ely House where Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Lives, Mr. Hyde attacks people only at night when it's dark out, Mr. Edward Hyde became a Hero in The Year 1944 when he fought The German Nazis in World War 2, Mr. Edward Hyde still wander The Earth Today in Modern Time, Mr. Hyde is being protected by the Government who protects the supernatural, Mr. Hyde preforms Evil Experiments in his Laboratory at The Ely House Mr. Hyde blends in with the crowd during the day and night he attacks people and destroys public property, he has a diabolical laugh, so beware to travel in London at night or Mr. Hyde will get his victims by clubbing them to death his and also beware of The Jekyll House many who enter the House and none were ever seen again Because Hyde kills Innocent people even in his own home because Mr. Edward Hyde is a Monster and Insane with a diabolical laugh. Mr. Hyde has never been caught Police and no one who killed innocent people, Mr. Edward Hyde has lived in London for many years and he is still terrorizing innocent people, Mr. Hyde is still a menace to The Public even today in Modern time so Beware of the Evil Monster Mr. Edward Hyde or innocent People will seal their doom at The Hand of The Evil Mr. Hyde, many innocent People are still afraid of Mr. Edward Hyde who wanders in The City of London Today, Ely House where Mr. Hyde lives is haunted in Modern Time, Edward Hyde is still threat in London and attacks innocent people Today, Mr. Hyde is Extreme Dangerous Monster in London, The Police can't stop in fact no one can stop Mr. Hyde and still attacking and killing innocent people, He sometimes causes big fights at the bar, Mr. Hyde beats women and wips them, Mr Edward is the powerful Immortal Monster in London where he lives, Mr. Hyde preforms his experiments in the eye house and leaves his house to terrorizes people, Dr. Jekyll is still a kind good doctor even today in modern time and Mr. Hyde still terrorizes people today in modern time, Mr. Edward Hyde destroyed Dr. Henry Jekyll and took over everything he owns including his fortune, Beware of The Eye House because many people gone to the house at and some were seen again and others were never seen again, Mr. Hyde is harmless during the day but at night he is very dangerous, Mr.Hyde is God and Monster also known as the king of the city of London, Mr. Edward Hyde has killed a lot of innocent people, The Evil Monster Known as Edward Hyde is still a menace to The Public in The Great City of London Even Today in Modern Time.